Much Ado About Sterek
by cerulean363
Summary: Based loosely off of Shakespeare's comedy Much Ado About Nothing. The pack hatches a plan to get Stiles and Derek, who can't stand each other, to fall in love. Meanwhile Erica plots against Isaac and Scott out of jealousy. Rated M for language. Stiles/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Based loosely off of Shakespeare's comedy Much Ado About Nothing. The pack hatches a plan to get Stiles and Derek, who can't stand each other, to fall in love. Meanwhile Erica plots against Isaac and Scott out of jealousy. Rated M for language. Stiles/Derek.**

**Obviously don't own Teen Wolf. Blah blah. Wished I own a piece of dat as- What? I was just going to say I wish I owned a piece of that astoundingly yummy looking cake I almost bought today. Sheesh.**

Stiles paced the length of the abandoned station, mumbling incoherently to himself. Lydia and Allison watched tiredly, sitting on beat up chairs in the corner. Lydia had not been impressed that she had to wait in the station for everyone else to return. Seriously this place must be breaking like a thousand health code violations. Lydia and Stiles had been waiting since early morning for the wolves and were joined by Allison in the afternoon. She and Scott had been doing the classic on-again off-again relationship and they were currently off. She had, after all, become a major psycho bitch and tried to kill everyone. A little time away from the supernatural business of the town was probably the best, like for everybody. But when she had found out that the pack had gone off to fight some major death battle against an entire fucking alpha pack- well let's just say she just realized her undying love for Scott-again. She had gone straight to the station only to find Lydia and Stiles had set up camp. As they were only human, they had to stay behind and let the big pups fight, much to Stiles' utter annoyance.

"They all better come back alive, or I swear to God I'll- I'll…"

Lydia sighed. Stiles had conveniently forgotten to take his meds and had not stopped nervously walking about the station.

"I should be there. Just like fucking Derek to leave me behind. How many times have I saved his furry ass? Half of the pack isn't even in total control of themselves!"

Stiles cared deeply for the members of the pack. Well he cared deeply for his best friend Scott and Isaac was pretty chill. Boyd was cool too, well at least he thought he was cool, the guy never says much. Erica was tolerable. Jackson was wonderful when he was located across the country at some schmancy boarding school. And Derek – well Derek frankly was a douche on wheels. Always abusing his were powers in the art of intimidation. Throwing Stiles into walls and shit, always threatening to rip his throat out with his teeth. Rude as hell.

Lydia rolled her eyes and exchanged an exasperated look with Allison. This was like the millionth time Stiles had bitched about Derek. Out of all of the members of the pack, those two got along well the worst. Yeah Derek is broody and emotionally constipated and doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone who isn't his beta, but he is the Alpha and he does in his own way care so really there was no point in incessant bitching. Derek did the same to Stiles too. After a pack meeting his betas had to suffer through "God Stiles is annoying." "That spaz needs to respect my authority" "His insufferable chatting is hazardous to my health" blah blah. The two were a pain in the pack's ass.

Nearing the evening Stiles had finally sat down and stared blankly ahead, his worry finally winning out on his spastic tendencies. Lydia had just about fallen asleep, her head bobbing sleepily and Allison was whittling away at an old wooden scraps when finally a door was heard opening. Suddenly all three heads whipped to the entrance where the pack bruised but healthy came waddling in.

"SCOTT" Allison shrieked and ran at her ex/no longer ex? boyfriend. Lydia and Stiles too had gotten to their feet and were examining the pack for any life threatening injuries.

"So everyone is here in one piece so I'm guessing you guys..?"

"Kicked some ass!"

Isaac happily answered Stiles. He chuckled and he hugged him awkwardly. Isaac was bouncing off the walls. Apparently the alpha pack had underestimated Derek's pack and Isaac was proud to show off his abilities and wipe the smile off their smug faces. Stiles next went to Boyd who gruffly nodded at him acknowledging that he had survived with few injuries and that a bro-hug was just not necessary. Stiles nodded back and turned and faced Erica.

"Well Batman do I get a welcome home hug too?"

"I don't know Catwoman, how many of the poor Alphas did you trick with your devilishly good looks before savagely ripping them to pieces?"

"Three actually" she smirked proudly and Stiles rolled his eyes, but gave her a stiff hug anyway. He scrunched his nose in disgust though when he discovered that there was blood covering her and that his favorite Avengers shirt was now spoiled.

"That is disgusting."

"Dude!" Stiles turned to be ambushed by Scott who tackled him with a big hug. Stiles laughed happily, glad to see his best friend was safe and thanks to Allison happy. That only left-

"Oh hey"

Derek just raised an eyebrow and sat in one of the abandoned seats silently brooding.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to Scott who was holding Allison's hand and making obvious goo goo eyes.

"So what happened? Where are the battle stories! Come on I have been cooped up in this shit hole for like 12 hours. Don't leave out any gory details!"

The pack groaned, all were a bit too exhausted after fighting off an entire fucking alpha pack and weren't really in the mood for storytelling just to appease Stiles. Well except Isaac who is a never ending ball of adorable energy. The dude must have some secret stash of energy drinks somewhere.

"Well the Alphas thought we were attacking tomorrow so we had the element of surprise. That mojo Dr. D made to cover our scent worked great and they didn't know we were coming until we attacked full on. We really scared them but to be honest it wasn't looking too good for us. I mean they can all turn into mother-fuckin' wolves and here we are only recently turned! The twins gained up against me and got me in the side real good. For real bro I thought I was going to die there for a second. Then our mighty savior Derek was like 'Hell no! No one messes with my betas but me!' and went badass werewolf and like literally tore the brawny one apart. It was scary as shit but fucking awesome!"

Stiles glanced at Derek who rolled his eyes like whatever but a smug smile was visible on his face. Douche.

Isaac kept going.

"-then Scott got a hold of the woman with the dagger claws and ripped out her throat. The rest were all seriously maimed so they just surrendered. Seriously it was awesome! Scott totally gets MVP but Derek gets leader of fucking eternity."

Stiles patted Scott on the back.

"Nice man! Good to know your werewolf fighting skills are a lot better than your World of War Craft skills."

Derek frowned at that. He felt a little shortended. He did just take down like half of that pack by himself. Stiles noticed the sour expression and shrugged.

"What?"

Derek shook his head.

"Now that the Alpha pack has been taken care of we need to find out where Gerard is and- what he is."

He looked pointedly at Stiles.

"You need to research and get together with Deaton. Report at the end of the week."

Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We just finished kicking ass and already we have a new assignment? What the fuck? This isn't fucking Warehouse 13. We aren't spies or shit! Shouldn't we be celebrating or something? Like pack barbeque or whatever?"

Derek walked over to Stiles getting in his face and smiling coyly.

"One: you did no ass-kicking. The werewolves- you know super-beings of the night- did the ass kicking. Two: We are celebrating tomorrow but you need to stay home and figure out where Gerard is."

Stiles stared at him open-mouthed.

"So you're saying that Lydia and I don't get to party with the wolves because we're human and not dick heads like yourself?"

"No Lydia is welcome to come, I really don't think this is a two man job."

"You're fucking joking right?"

"No. This is important Stiles. If you want to be part of the pack you have to contribute."

"Oh don't fucking start with me. I contribute a hell of a lot and you know it. How many times have I saved each of your asses? How many times have I lied to my dad to get information on the cases, literally getting him fired! So don't you dare say that I don't fucking contribute to this pack."

Stiles was fuming. His face was blotchy and his eyes were dark with anger. Derek met his gaze studying him, thinking.

"Fine, whatever, you have one day off until you get the information for me."

Stiles huffed and walked out of the station grumbling. "Stupid Sourwolf thinks he's the boss…"

Scott looked after his friend shaking his head slightly. Would those two ever stop bickering? Not likely. But it made everyone else uber uncomfortable when they fought. Too much… tension.

"And Scott," Scott turned his head back to his Alpha. "Good job today. You really proved yourself. I am proud to call you second in command." Scott grinned and Isaac patted him on the back nodding in agreement.

"Isaac. You did great too. You showed excellent control especially so newly turned. I couldn't have asked for a better pack"

Isaac lit up at this. All he ever wanted was the approval of his Alpha. Today was fucking Christmas.

With a nod of dismissal from Derek, the pack left the station. Lydia chatted away with Allison who was currently holding hands with Scott as both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Isaac was staying over Scott's so he also left with them. He walked out with a bounce- a literal bounce- in his step. Derek smiled fondly. What puppies.

Erica, on the other hand, was watching their retreating backs with a deep frown on her face. Her lips curled up in a silent snarl. She had been there at the battle too but of course no one acknowledges her. Well except Stiles but Erica didn't care about the opinions of humans. But her Alpha, who she adored and waited upon hand and foot, didn't even tell her good job. She had taken down three of the Alphas by herself! But no Derek only cared to acknowledge his favorite betas. Scott who only a few months ago would have killed him before joining his pack! Yet Derek liked him and Isaac best. Isaac the first he turned. Scott and Isaac as cute as puppies. It disgusted her. She had accepted the bite because she thought she would stop fading into the background. She would be powerful and people would worship her. But no, even as a werewolf people still could care less about her. It was all Isaac and Scott's fault. Well she wasn't going to sit by and take it any more. No, she would show them, she would show Derek…

The pack walked out to their parked cars discussing the never ending conflict between their favorite Alpha and favorite spaz.

"Ugh they bicker all the time-"

"In every pack meeting!"

"They sound like a married couple!"

Lydia stopped.

"Wait, that's it!"

The group looked at her confused. She sighed as if what she was about to tell them were obvious.

"Ever notice how much tension is between them?" nods. "Well it seems to me that it's just a lot of sexual tension."

Scott looked sickened at this idea. "Um no they hate each other"

"But just think if they were a couple! I bet there sex would be-"

"Oh my god just stop!" Scott cried "That is just so many levels of wrong."

But Allison was looking at Lydia thinking.

"Actually I can kind of see them being a couple. Sort of Yin and Yang."

Scott whipped around to look at her eyes wide.

Isaac nodded slowly "I think they would be cute. Derek sort of needs some happiness in his life and Stiles needs to just mellow out a bit."

Scott through his hands in the air. "Fine yeah they would probably make a great couple it's just weird. Stiles is my best friend and Derek is my Alpha…"

"Oh Scott" Allison leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him, batting her eyes, "Don't you think they both deserve to have a loving relationship?"

Scott sighed. Damn those long persuasive eyelashes.

"Fine. But what do we do? Neither are willing to jump into a relationship just because we think they would be cute together and hate listening to their bickering. In fact both would probably beat me to a bloody pulp at the suggestion"

"Oh don't worry about that" Lydia smiled slyly "I have just the plan…"

**And I have such plans for this story! Love this play. Love this show. Love Sterek. Review! It makes me write faster. Swear, I'm like Tinkerbell where if you don't clap she dies. Minus the dying. I'll just make a date with Ben and Jerry, no biggie.**


	2. Partying and Plotting

**Whattup my peeps? Sorry for the late update, It's been crazy busy. This chapter is a bit longer to make up for the lack of updating. Good news though! Next week is spring break which means lots of free time I can dedicate to writing! Yay! So this chapter is called Partying and Plotting.**

* * *

Stiles sat at his desk glaring at his computer. That ass-hat, thinking he could push Stiles around just because he was a fucking alpha. Fuck no. And Derek had only very reluctantly allowed Stiles to party with the wolves tomorrow. He could imagine it now. Derek complaining about the lack of information the entire time Stiles was there. Fuck no-again. That sounded annoying as hell and he really didn't want to deal with that crap. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the screen, thinking. Slowly a smile started to form on his delectable lips. Oh hell yes.

He grabbed his phone next to him and tapped out a text:

To: Douche Face

**You're right. Going to stay home tomorrow and research.**

Stiles put his cell in his pocket and grabbed his keys. Now to pay Dr. D a little visit…

* * *

Derek picked up his phone and quickly read the text. He smiled smugly and leaned back against his chair. Time for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

"Lydia could you just tell us what the plan is?" Allison pleaded over the phone. Lydia stood in front of her full length mirror holding up potential party outfits.

"Sorry Al, not until tomorrow at the Jungle."

"Fine. But just so you know, this is killing me. I can't even imagine what evil plans you have thought of for those two."

Lydia put on her best 'dumb blond' thinking face, even though no one could see her. Hey, practice makes perfect.

"Hmm. Nope. No diabolical plans. Well nothing too diabolical at least."

She heard Scott through the phone.

"Lyd you really scare me when you talk like this."

"Well thanks Scotty. Now be a good pup now and distract Allison until the Jungle tomorrow." She could practically hear him grin.

"I guess I can do that. Hey why are we celebrating at a gay club anyway?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, then paused when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Sorry, gotta go. I seem to have a late night visitor…"

Stiles stood outside Lydia's door tapping his foot impatiently. He had yet to take his meds today. Lydia opened the door, she raised her eyebrow in slight surprise upon seeing Stiles standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable, but determined. "Lydia I need a costume to wear tomorrow so no one will recognize me." Lydia grinned in evil delight.

"Well then, come in."

* * *

Saturday nights were theme nights at the Jungle. This particular night's theme was Hunters and the Hunted. Go figure. Really, Beacon Hills was basically begging for more supernatural shit to go down. But even he had to admit, this was awesome. There were quite a bit of people wearing jackets over flannel looking like the guys from supernatural. There was a lot of bad-ass leather, wow Derek must be in heaven right now. There were even werewolves. All of the costumes though were skin tight. Hey it is a club. Stiles was leaning casually against the bar, aware that he was being checked out by girls and guys a like. Damn Lydia is good. He was dressed as a vampire. Not that twilight shit though, we're talking Anne Rice scary as shit vampire. He was wearing all black with a fitted black dress shirt and a tight black waist coat. On his face he wore a simple black mask, and beneath the mask red eyes gazed out over the crowd. Colored contacts rock. He smiled at a busty blond who kept shooting looks at him. His fangs poked out from behind his lips. She blushed a little. He just made a girl blush. A hot girl. Damn he looked sexy and he knew it. He looked around the room and found the pack entering the club. He smiled. Thanks to Dr. D, none of the pack could sense him. He was using the same mojo that Deaton had given to the pack when they went to ambush the alphas. Now he was free to enjoy the night without a certain ass hole breathing down his neck and being a prick about having fun. He say the blond look his way again. Stiles put down his drink and walked over.

* * *

The pack entered the packed club. Haha pack – packed. Wow Stiles was starting to rub off. Anywho, the pack walked in and half of the club turned to look at them. Some gave jealous glares while others looked them up and down appreciatively. The packed looked hot. Well they were all hot 24/7 but now they wore the clothes to match. Scott was wearing a fitted tan shirt. His eyes were yellow and he had kept his fangs out. Allison was clad in all black with combat boots and a bow strung on her back. The werewolf with the hunter. Original. Isaac was dressed like a sexy Indiana Jones. Ever-cheesy, he claimed he was hunting for secrets and treasure rather than an actual person or creature. Derek, Erica, and Boyd were dressed in all black wearing their signature leather jackets. They were going for the foolproof costume of intimidating. Who would have guessed it? Oh right. Anyone who knew the three. Lydia was fucking gorgeous per usual. She was dressed as Selene from Underworld. Leather fit her like a second skin. Her ginger hair was covered by a wig of black hair. Everyone was drooling just looking at her. Jackson would have committed mass murder had he been witness to the goggling eyes at his girlfriend. He can get a bit jealous. The pack immediately began dancing upon arrival. Well except Derek and Boyd who were happy to stand creepily in a corner and look, well, creepy. During one particularly upbeat song, Allison pulled Scott, Lydia, and Isaac into a corner.

"Ok the music is too loud. Derek won't be able to hear us. Now spill." Lyd glanced around.

"No we can't risk him hearing. We need to distract him." Her eyes stopped on a pale vampire dancing with an enthusiastic blond. She grinned wickedly.

"Be right back"

* * *

Stiles was having a blast. He had never felt more confident or sexy as he did in this moment. Nothing, nothing could ruin this night for him.

"Mind if I cut in?" He turned to see Selene smiling at him. He grinned.

"For you my love, anything." The blond pouted at this while Lydia just rolled her eyes and pulled him away.

"Think of some new lines Stiles"

Stiles pretended to look shocked at this.

"I'll have you know my one-liners just got three extremely hot girls to dance with me."

"Actually I think they were more interested in your lean and toned figure"

"I always knew you wanted me for my body"

"Shut up Stiles."

"Shutting up"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Your wish is my command"

"Really?"

"Sorry, shutting up"

Lydia sighed. "Look I need you to dance with Derek."

"No. No. Aw hell no! No way!"

"Please?"

"No, tonight is my night off from dealing with that sourwolf. Why would you need me to dance with him anyway?"

"I don't think he's having fun and this is supposed to be bonding time. He needs to get comfortable enough to where he can relax and just have a good time."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard"

"I have made it my mission to make him into a normal human being for the night. Hormones and all."

"Why don't you dance with him then?"

"Because he knows me and he will know that it's just a friend trying to force him to be happy and you know how he hates us trying to include him."

"Well then he deserves to be stuck in a corner all night"

"I will dance with you"

Stiles looked at her, eyes narrowed, thinking.

"Two songs, one sexy dance"

Cue eye roll.

"Seriously?"

"Sexy dance is a deal breaker. I won't be satisfied until I'm hot and bothered"

"Well that won't take too long"

"You wound me Lydia Martin"

Cue sigh.

"Fine. Two songs. One sexy dance."

Stiles smiled triumphantly and fist-pumped the air. Lydia rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that conversation and walked away shaking her head. Now for sourwolf…

* * *

Derek observed the crowd, keeping an eye on his pack. Yeah he realized he looked like a parent chaperone at a high school dance, but he's the alpha. He's responsible for these angsty teens who always seem to find trouble. Besides he was having a great time. He and Boyd were having a lovely conversation.

"The costumes look great."

*Grunt*

See? Stimulating conversation. He was aware of the guys and girls eying him like a piece of meat. Which I mean, understandable. Derek though could care less what people thought of him. Seriously his god-like good looks were wasted on him. He wasn't interested in the guy hovering a few feet away making seductive glances. He wasn't interested in the girl purposely flipping her hair in his direction and laughing a little too loudly to capture his attention. He wasn't interested and the sexy vampire walking quickly his way not looking at all happy. Nope not at all impressed by the way his fitted shirt and waistcoat perfectly accented his lean body. Not at all turned on by the way he licked his ungodly lips. Or the way his contacted eyes flashed with frustration. Or his long fingers kept squeezing into fists, as if stressed. Squeezing… O god. Nope, not at all interested. The man huffed and leaned back against the wall and looked up to the ceiling as if in silent prayer, revealing a long pale neck- "Don't you hate it when people make you do things you really don't want to do? But they're your friends, and friends do things for friends right? And that makes you hate them, but you still love them. And you still do what they want because you've been in love with them since third grade an they promised not-exactly sexual favors in return-" Derek glanced at the younger man. Does this guy breathe? "In conclusion, friends are dumb." Derek raised an eyebrow in response. This teen seemed familiar. His voice sounded strained, like he was making an effort to disguise it. And he smelled like- wait he doesn't smell. What the hell? Everyone smells. Who is this guy? Stiles looked at Derek who was looking at him with his brow furrowed. No Derek was not actually that stupid that he didn't recognize Stiles. Stiles had Deaton stir up some additional hocus pocus to confuse werewolves so if he ran into Derek he would be unable to recognize Stiles. 10 points to Gryffindor Dr. D. Actually he seems more of a Ravenclaw man, always cryptic…

"So…"

Stiles jumped, startled out of his thoughts.

"Oh hi. Um, do you want to dance?"

No I don't. I'm not interested. I don't dance. I'm not interested.

"Sure."

* * *

Lydia watched across the room as Stiles pulled Derek onto the dance floor. Oh this was going to be too easy.

"Alright. Now will you please tell us what you have planned?"

Lydia turned and huddled the pack together.

"We are going to take a trick out of Shakespeare's book…"

"We're going to make them kill themselves?" Scott cried.

"No stupid, that's Romeo and Juliet, we're not going to get love advice from one of his tragedies."

"Lydia I don't think it's ok to use magic to make them fall in love." Allison scolded. Lydia sighed. Seriously? Has no one read his funniest play?

"I'm not talking about Midsummer's night dream, although… no I'm talking about my favorite play Much Ado About Nothing."

Cue all around blank stares.

Sigh. Wow the educational system is shit.

"We are going to tell Derek that Stiles is desperately in love with him but too afraid to say anything-" Scott's eyes went wide at this.

"Stiles will kill us! He would be mortified and obviously deny it"

"-And we will tell Stiles that Derek is in love with him but too afraid of rejection. Each one will feel bad for making the other feel afraid and nervous and they will finally stop dancing around each other and accidentally really fall in love with each other after pretending to reciprocate fake feelings for the other's benefit."

They all looked at her trying to process the plan. When she said it like that it sounded really complicated. Scott and Isaac don't do complicated.

"So this worked in the play? They never found out what their friends had done?"

"Well. Um. Obviously it's a play so it's not accurate. But trust me. This is going to work. Those two will be a couple by next week. Scott and Isaac, you are in charge of Derek. Have a conversation about how much Stiles likes Derek where Derek can hear. But don't let Derek know you know he's listening. Allison and I will take care of Stiles."

The pack nodded confirming the plan. Tomorrow the hunters would trap their prey.

* * *

"So tell me about your friends."

Derek looked suspiciously at the attractive mystery man he was dancing with.

"Why do you want to know about them?"

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to make conversation grumpy."

Derek's eyes flashed red as he thought about the annoying boy who was always calling him grumpy and sour.

"Well there's this one guy, but I'm not sure you can exactly count him as a friend. He's annoying as hell and never knows when to shut up-"

Stiles stopped. Oh so this is what he thinks of him.

"I don't know maybe he's trying to make you less grumpy by being friendly and trying to talk to you and _include_ you."

Derek snarled. He didn't need people to feel obligated to include him.

"No he's this spaz who is always getting into more trouble than he's worth. He never does what's asked of him without bitching about it-"

"You know you seem to be the one doing most of the bitching right now. Maybe he hates being stepped on. It sounds like you don't really appreciate him. Ever think of that?"

Derek stepped back. He didn't like being told he was wrong, even by this sensual bastard who was currently fuming as well.

"Well it's been fun Derek. Except it hasn't. Have a nice life. Hope the spaz doesn't ruin your life too much. Fucking ass" Stiles muttered the last bit as he pushed through the crowd towards the door, leaving a very shocked werewolf standing in the middle of the dance floor. Stiles stormed past Lydia who reached out to him only to have him push her away.

"The sexy dance is going to have to wait Lyd. I'm not feeling up for it right now. I'm going home."

Lydia gazed after his retreating back looking worried. Ok so maybe it wouldn't be as easy as she had thought…

* * *

Erica found Boyd in the same corner. He looked like he was sleeping but he looked at her when she came a few feet in front of her. Always alert.

"Boyd, do you mind helping me with something?"

Boyd copied Derek and Lydia's signature eyebrow raised.

"It involves getting revenge on Allison" Erica said slowly.

Boyd looked past her into the memory that still haunted his dreams. Everyone had so readily accepted Allison again, seemingly forgetting that she had shot arrow after arrow into Boyd and Erica, almost killing them. He would still wake up in a cold sweat, clutching his chest as if an arrow was still lodged there. It made him weak. Allison made him weak. He looked back at Erica, and gave a short nod.

* * *

**So what did you think? So I feel like Derek would be really turned on by Stiles' red eyes, him being the alpha and all. I can't wait to write about all the feels between the two! Review! Tell me what you would like to see happen! I'm always open to ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3 Derek hears surprising news

**I am a horrible person. No really I am. How can I give up on this story! I went AWOL because I'm a loser and horrible and I'm just sorry. But I love Sterek and I just had to keep going. I just love these two so much! So here you go, chapter 3. I don't own anything, etc. etc. you know the spiel.**

* * *

"This is a really bad idea"

Scott nodded his head in agreement, "This can only end in tears."

"Yeah we might really hurt them by doing this"

"No I mean our tears! Like after Derek finds out and pummels us to the ground!"

"Oh, yeah that would be pretty bad too."

Isaac and Scott were currently walking to Derek's burnt out shell of a house knowing that Derek often spent time there moping and wallowing in self-pity. Not that his betas would ever actually say that out loud. Knowing Derek he would be creeping right behind them. Speaking of…

Scott glanced behind them and sniffed the air. All clear.

"How are we supposed to make Derek believe us anyway? He can tell when we're lying! He's literally a human lie detector! Well not exactly human, but you know what I mean!"

Isaac cocked his head to the side, thinking. Scott had to stop the chuckle that threatened to breach his lips. Isaac was such a puppy. An adorable shaggy haired puppy.

"Well we just won't lie then!"

"Right and how is that supposed to work?"

"Well we just tell half-truths, or you know just bend the truth until it's barely recognizable as the truth!"

"So we're basically going to lie and count on a not really truth to keep our heart steady?"

"Exactly!"

"Eh, works for me!"

Isaac smiled all rainbows and sunshine before he frowned in the exact imitation of a puppy pout.

"But that doesn't solve how we explain us not being able to sense him in the house with us"

"Oh," Scott attempted to grin wickedly at a giant mud pit further ahead of them in the forest. "I think I may have just the thing…"

Derek was working out in the used-to-be kitchen of his childhood home. He liked working out here because he could almost sense his lost family members which apparently inspired him to push his body harder. Which is just so Derek. Like only he would find motivation in a burnt house full of unhappy memories. He's obviously just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. So Derek was totally in his zone, keeping his perfect god muscles perfectly god-like, when his two betas came tumbling into the front door. Derek sighed like having two adorable teens interrupt his angst workout was like the bane of his existence. He snapped up from his pushup and sat down in a rusty chair waiting for his betas to come to him in the kitchen, only they didn't.

"Dude is Derek here? I can't smell him"

"Hmm I wonder if that's because we have mud up our nose and in our ears because somebody thought it would be a good idea to start a mud fight in the middle of the forest!"

Derek chuckled silently to himself. Leave it to his two puppies to be the most immature people ever. Derek braced his hand on the chair about to get up and alert them of his leering presence when Scott continued-

"It's probably better Derek isn't here anyway, I just feel so bad whenever I see him"

He feels bad? What did he feel sorry for him? Well Derek was no one to be pitied! (Except by himself of course) Derek rose a little bit higher in his chair, ready to confront Scott-

"Yeah" Isaac sighed. "Poor Stiles…"

Derek froze. What? Poor Stiles? What was wrong with Stiles? And what did that have to do with Derek? Sure they bickered but surely Stiles knew that was only in jest! Right?

"Shhh!" Scott glanced around at the supposed empty house with suspicion like the rotting floorboards were going to spread his secrets. "You know Stiles would die if Derek ever found out about how in love Stiles is with him!"

WHAT!?

The chair that had been supporting Derek fell loudly to the floor as Derek clumsily fell on his tight ass. Derek stopped and held his breath. He didn't want his betas to know he was here. He needed to hear the end of this conversation because it seemed like Scott was implying-

"Did you hear that?"

"I can't hear a fucking thing with all this mud in my ear!"

"Yeah it was probably just my overactive imagination. But seriously though all the pining Stiles does is getting ridiculous"

"Tell me about it! After every pack meeting all Stiles does is talk about Derek! Derek this-Derek that."

Derek listened. Their heartbeats stayed steady.

"I feel so sorry for him though man. He's so hopelessly gone and Derek couldn't give a damn about him!"

"It's gotta be rough. No wonder he won't ever tell Derek, a dude can only take so much heartbreak."

"Yeah. Well we should probably go. I promised Allison I would go to the movies with her."

The teenagers left the house but Derek stayed where he was. It seemed shock had glued him to the dirty ass floor. Was it true? Was Stiles really in love with him? Stiles? But it had to be true! Derek could hear their heartbeats and they never once faltered. Holy shit! Stiles was in love with him! How had he not known this? He never once sensed attraction or anything off of Stiles, though to be honest he was never looking for it. Shit! All those times Derek threw around Stiles and called him useless- Shit! He had basically been crushing Stiles' poor heart over and over. And yet Stiles still loved him. Valiant, brave, extremely intelligent Stiles. Loyal Stiles who would give his life for the pack, who basically does! Stiles the brain of the bunch. With the sass and clever sarcasm that spouted out of his fucking distracting lips that were always a tease, I mean really how hard is it to use a straw?! Why did he always have to have something in his mouth? And those fingers! Those fingers that never stayed still because he's a fucking spaz but like a totally adorable one with a lithe body hidden under those stupid nerdy sweaters. Shit. Stiles was amazing and fucking Derek had been a dick to him. Well no more. From now on Derek was going to try and lov-like him back! He would be a gentleman! He would never hurt Stiles again!

*beep*

Derek took his phone out of his pocket.

_From Stiles:_

_Hey I may have found a lead on G. Windows open._

Derek put his phone back in his pocket. This was it. He was going to see Stiles. He was going to be fucking perfect for him. From here on Derek was not going to be the cause of any heartache for Stiles. He jumped up and began his run through the forest. Because he's a Neanderthal who apparently can't take his super expensive car.

* * *

**I know it's short! You're probably thinking how dare she wait forever to update and then give us this short-ass chapter! But before you bring out the pitchforks know that I'm mostly done with the next chapter so it will be up tomorrow! I promise! I love you all, please don't hate me!**


	4. Derek may be an alien, possibly a cyborg

**Look I'm updating like I promised! woohoo I'm awesome. Sometimes. Okay shut up I can be. Any who here's the next chapter! Drink some tea and enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was feeling antsy. He was blaming it on being cooped up in his room for the entire day trying to track the infamous Gerard Argent. Which, let me tell you, is no walk in the park. This dude just up and disappeared. Even his gross black- blood throw up? supernatural goo? essence of evil? what the hell is that stuff anyway?- trail went cold within a couple of yards beyond the warehouse. The guy could literally be anywhere. Like Africa, or dead in a ditch after falling miles off of a cliff hitting rocks on the way down and landing in a ravine filled with piranhas and alligators and man-eating snakes before rolling in said ditch. Hey one can hope right? Well after the disastrous part incident Stiles had thrown himself into research and, despite his slight (shut up it's not _that_ bad!) ADHD problems, once Stiles is on a roll there's no stopping him; which is usually how he ends up in near-death situations. Stiles can't help it he is curious and meddlesome by nature. He's totally blaming genetics for it though. Why do you think his dad became a cop? Hint: It wasn't to serve some bad-ass justice on the ruthless (ha if only he knew) criminals of shitville Beacon Hills.

So Derek jumping through the window like a fucking Olympic gymnast did not exactly settle the twitchiness that he was feeling. In fact Derek somehow managed by his mere presence to turn Stiles mood to sour. Whatever he was is his alpha and needed to know what he discovered blah blah so five minutes and the guy would be gone. Stiles could handle that. He glanced up from his computer at Derek- and nearly dropped the pen he had been tapping on his desk. Derek's hair was disheveled rather than his usual gelled touch-it-and-die hair like he had been running his hands through it, he was sweaty, clearly had ran the whole way *ahem*show off*ahem*, and of course was not wearing a shirt. Why the fuck was he not wearing a shirt? Tool. Model tool. Tool model. Whatever. Okay so maybe he couldn't handle it.

Stiles sighed. "Let's just get this over with ok?"

Derek cocked his head. Oh no did Isaac teach him how to do that all adorable-like? Not cool bro. But there was something weird with his facial expression. It wasn't all sneery and scowly. It was like he was considering Stiles, like _analyzing _him. But not in a judgy way, more like a 'I want to figure you out cause you seem great' sort of way. It was weird and- da fuck did Derek just smile a non-predatory smile at him? A genuine smile? No no this was wigging Stiles out.

"Dude why are you smiling at me?"

"It's just nice to see you."

"Riighht. So um anywaaay, um yeah Gerard-"

Derek nodded "Gerard?"

"Yeah well dude is a ninja of stealth and shit so it took like fucking forever to find anything but I finally think I found something-"

Derek nodded and sat on the edge of the bed scooting until he was like a foot away from Stiles, gazing at him like whatever Stiles was saying was the most important info in the world. Which he guesses it was pretty important but seriously this Derek was freaking him out. Maybe this was an alien trying to pass as Derek. Yeah that could totally be true. Hmmm mental note: watch Invasion of the Body Snatchers-for research purposes obviously.

"You found something?" Derek urged on gently (gently? Really?) Oops Stiles had totally spaced out there for a minute.

"Umm yeah" Stupid distracting weird Derek "He had these old hunter buddies who were just as loony and evil as him. So I tracked each one down, online obviously, and one guy in Michigan stood out. He recently has been doing some pretty shady shit. Like more than usual. Also I looked up his recent credit card purchases which may or may not be legal and I maybe might've had to sort of black mail Danny for the information which yeah I'm totally burning in the deepest most fiery pit of hell for but you know, all in a day's work, but yeah he recently purchased a lot of weird medical equipment. Possibly to help an injured friend? So yeah I know it isn't really that much but I just thought you should know, so now you know…"

Now normal Derek would have like nodded and jumped out the window without a word or, thrown him against a wall complaining of how he came all the way here for crappy info. Well yeah but this was alien possibly cyborg Derek. So instead Derek smiled, cute bunny teeth (what not cute! _Not cute_!) and all. He then, oh my god strangest part, put his hand on Stiles knee, and didn't even snap it back like it had burned or Stiles was contagious! No he kept his hand there. On Stiles knee. Like it was supposed to be there.

Stiles stared at the hand like it was a mutant slug. Holy hell his brain couldn't compute this. He looked up at Derek who just continued to smile this puppy? (Isaac was definitely to blame for this, possibly Scott too) smile. And oh my god he must be turning into an alien to because he thought it was fucking adorable. Then icing on the cake:

"That is really helpful Stiles. Thank you for putting so much time and effort into this. You're a huge help to the pack. We really – _I _really appreciate you"

Derek gazed into Stiles eyes searchingly. Stiles thought he might pass out, maybe die of an aneurysm. Yeah his brain was definitely exploding right now. How the hell was he supposed to take that? How did he respond to that?

"Um great, I mean thanks. I try to do what I can to help out yo- the pack, and I know I'm like the most useless member of the pack, probably team human too, so I try and at least give you guys some information that probably doesn't help much but it's all I can do-"

"Stiles-" Shit there was now a hand on his shoulder.

Derek looked at Stiles with a pleading look, almost like willing him to believe what he was about to say.

"Stiles you are an important member of this pack. Maybe the most important. You are the glue that keeps the pack together. You remind us all to get our shit together. You have saved all of our asses multiple times. Know why? Because you are brilliant. I've never known anyone to have a mind or a heart for that matter like yours. You- you"

Derek seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"You are perfect as you are. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel any different."

Stiles stared at him in shock. For like ten minutes. Seriously coherent thoughts weren't even reaching his brain. He had mush-brain. Stiles didn't like this. This wasn't routine or normal. He didn't know how to handle this. Derek was being sincere, and worse, sappy. Stiles knew how to handle angry Derek, broody Derek, aggressive Derek. You know what he didn't know how to handle? Sappy Derek. Nope sappy Derek definitely not part of his programmed reactions. It was too much.

"Oh. Well, um. Yeah. I mean thanks I guess. Not guess! Definitely thanks. You're- you're great too? I think. I meant yes totally. Um. So I have a shopping date tomorrow with team human so um. Nice talking to you alie- I mean Derek! Um so I'm going to bed now. Like now. So great later. Ok bye."

Stiles may or may not have ran to the bathroom then to hide from cyborg/alien Derek.

Derek was pacing. He tended to have the bad habit of over-thinking and over-analyzing. His current subject of scrutiny was one Stiles Stilinski. When Derek had jumped through the teen's window he had realized he was shirtless. He immediately regretted this until he saw the way Stiles had eyed his bare chest. Okay so no shirt not necessarily a bad thing. That was going into the thought bank. But he didn't understand Stiles. Sometimes Derek swore he could sense attraction but mainly he just sensed confusion. Was him being nice that odd? And what did he mean by 'You're great too'? Was that him admitting his feelings? Did he really find Derek great? And was it in a 'You're a great alpha' kind of thing? Or like a 'You're great and I want to marry you and have kids' kind of way? Shit he didn't know. He definitely thought that the 'Nice talking to you' might have some sexual underlying meaning to it. Yeah most definitely. Derek sighed. If only he could see into the world that was Stiles' brain.

"So tell me again what happened to Derek when you said Stiles was in love with him?"

"He fell over his _chair._ It was hilarious!" came Scott's reply on the phone.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh this is fabulous! I knew this plan would be entertaining!"

"I can't wait for Stile's reaction!"

Turned out that was the knocking over of several clothing racks with lots of flailing and little whimper noises. Possibly a minor panic attack. We won't mention the sales lady having to give him water after laying him down on a couch. Or the constant mutterings of Oh my god oh my god _oh my god_ that occurred the rest of the shopping trip. Well now Stiles finally understood last night.

Oh my god oh my god. He was such a horrible person! How was he supposed to know that all this time Derek had been that kid who tugged on a girl's pigtails on the playground to show he liked her! Oh my god Stiles had said some mean things to Derek. Like he was purposely awful and annoying to Derek. No wonder he was always mopey! Stiles was breaking his precious fragile heart! Well no more. Stiles would not be the cause of any more pain. Derek needed some serious lovin' to make up for his sucky pass. Well Stiles would make his life less sucky- or more sucky? *raises eyebrows suggestively* Wow that escalated quickly. It's not like caring for Derek would be that much of a burden. Derek was actually pretty awesome-and pretty. He was loyal to his pack and self-sacrificing and complicated and fucking _beautiful_ with his gorgeous pale green eyes that flashed a sexy dominant red when he was mad, oh and don't forget about his abs, definitely can't forget about those. Yeah real burden Stiles.

* * *

**Ta da! So again not super long and I'm sorry about that. Also I promise some Erica scheming in the next chapter because she disappeared there for a while. Also I love Sterek. And I love you guys. You are all fabulous. I just know it. Happy Reading!**


End file.
